isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Montenegro
Lorii (5-2) | runnerups = Joey | tribes2 = (Favorites) (Fans) | previousseason = Arabia | nextseason = Bermuda }} iSurv1vor — Fans vs. Favorites (known as iSurv1vor: Fans vs. Favorites) is the twelfth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor. This season featured eleven former players of the game compete against eleven self-proclaimed fans of the series. Red Rover, a twist made popular in China returned for this season. The winning tribe could choose one person from the losing side to join them, effectively granting them Immunity. That person would then send somebody from the winning tribe to the losing tribe and face Tribal Council, they would be granted Individual Immunity if they successfully completed a challenge set by the Host. Two players were removed from the game after the merge (reducing the intention of having a nine person Jury facing the Final Two) Alyssa and Jason had been conspiring with alumni member and Canada winner Jermaine with him relaying messages left in discussion threads not accessible to players. When Erik was voted out, he admitted to knowing this information, Alyssa was removed first and the game continued as normal until the next round when Jason admitted his misdeed and was removed as well, cancelling the Tribal Council for that round. Lorii defeated Joey in a 5-2 vote. This is the first time that a person who has competed three times has won the game. A second Fans vs. Favorites set in is accepting applications for a January 2014 start. Allan, Erik, RB, Jeffrey & Tucker returned to compete in where they placed 16th, 12th, 11th, 2nd and 1st respectively. Brittany returned where she placed 3rd. Robbie returned to compete in (again as a Favorite) Production Sandy confirmed his intentions of making the twelfth season during post-production of Arabia, all interested alumni would campaign in an attempt to be apart of the Favorites tribe. A short list of 20 alumni would be divided into two polls (Men and Women) with the highest earning voters being given spots in the competition. Corey signed on for his second season Co-Hosting. Tom and Jordan who competed in and respectively were cut during the voting, however made appearances as members of the Heroes tribe in . Season Summary Divided by Fans and Favorites, the game started out with all twenty-two players competing for their right to make it to their campsite by scoring enough points to claim a torch. Erik became a driving force in forming the Favorites Tribe whilst the Fans struggled to score points, when all the collective scores were tallied the Favorites had scored more than enough to secure Immunity so they would only lose Zack whilst the Fans not only lost Kirk, they had to vote out Taylor. The players were also introduced to Red Rover, the winning tribe would steal one player making them a new member of the Immune tribe whilst the person kidnapped would select somebody from their new tribe to go back to the none-immune side. That person would compete in an Individual Challenge to retain Immunity at the upcoming Tribal Council. During a Tribal Switch, Joey who knew his fate as the bottom rung on the Favorites sided with the Fans to form a counter alliance. This worked well enough to eliminate Erik, who when the tribes merged was the strongest threat to win the entire game. At this point, Erik announced that two players, Alyssa and Jason had been receiving information from an outside source and in doing so had their torches laid down. The alliance of Lorii, Joey, Evan and Tucker dominated through the remainder of the game. At the Final Tribal Council, Lorii stated she was happy with the way she played the game by fighting harder and establishing true friendships whilst Joey claimed he had the most difficult time being a Favorite that not many people knew about and because of that he tried to build stronger relationships through Robbie. The Jury took turns questioning the Finalists, notably Evan who called Joey out about going to the Finals with him and when Erik asked his questions, Joey stated he would not answer a pivotal part and requested it be re-submitted. Lorii was praised for her no-holes-barred answers and ability to take criticism and in doing so became the Sole iSurv1vor by a vote of 5-2 Castaways Eleven new players (the Fans) were joined by eleven former players of the series (the Favorites) and during the initial pre-merge stage were divided by their affiliation to the series thus far. } | rowspan="11" | rowspan="2"|Eliminated Day 1 | 0 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Kirk' | | 0 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Taylor' | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Fiona' | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Allan' iSurv1vor: Hawaii | | Voted out of Zeta during the Red Rover twist | 3rd Voted Out | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Syafiq' | | Voted out of Illyria during the Red Rover twist | 4th Voted Out | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Robbie' iSurv1vor: Arabia | | | Quit | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jess' | | | 5th Voted Out | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Kirin' iSurv1vor: Peru | | | 6th Voted Out | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Caitlin' | | | 7th Voted Out | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Olyvia' | | | 8th Voted Out | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Erik' iSurv1vor: Peru | | | rowspan=11 | 9th Voted Out | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Alyssa' iSurv1vor: Peru | | | Removed | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jason' | | | Quit | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'RB' | | | 10th Voted Out | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Britti' iSurv1vor: Peru | | | 11th Voted Out | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jeffrey' iSurv1vor: Canada | | | 12th Voted Out | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Alexander' iSurv1vor: Arabia | | | 13th Voted Out | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Tucker' | | | 14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Evan' | | | 15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Joey' iSurv1vor: Patagonia | | | Runner Up | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Lorii' & | | | Sole iSurv1vor | |- |} Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Lorii | ✓ | | | | | * | | | | | * | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joey | ✓ | | | | | | | * | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Evan | | ✓ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tucker | | ✓ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Alexander | ✓ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jeffrey | ✓ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Britti | ✓ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|RB | | ✓ | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jason | | ✓ | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Alyssa | ✓ | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Erik | ✓ | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Olyvia | | ✓ | | * | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Caitlin | | ✓ | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kirin | ✓ | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jess | | ✓ | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Robbie | ✓ | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Syafiq | | ✓ | | | * | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Allan | ✓ | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fiona | | ✓ | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Taylor | | ✓ | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kirk | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Zack | |} Note: Castmates who switched tribes due to the Red Rover twist are marked with a * on the episode that they switched tribes. This does not reflect the tribe swap in Episode 5. Trivia *The merge of eleven people marks the first time this has happened since *Erik is the first Winner to compete for a second time. *Lorii winning makes her the first winner to have competed three times. * The Final Three were made up of three-time, two-time and first time players. References External Links Category:Seasons